


Could You Be Any More Beautiful

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Friends, Tarzan (1999)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: Jane is taken off guard when Chandler makes a remark about her beauty.





	Could You Be Any More Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my awesome friend smeagol](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+awesome+friend+smeagol).

Researching fingers cease their careful traipsing across inked words of the book splayed open on the make-shift table before her. Turquoise eyes welcome gleeful twinklings of light at the warmth of the voice speaking. At first, she is uncertain that Chandler is speaking of her beauty. Jane does not entirely believe that her own “spirited” looks qualify as anything near beautiful. Although, internally, she does bashfully contemplate accepting it- if it should not make her appear to be vain. Vanity is a certainly insufferable vice to which, she refuses to succumb. 

Perhaps, he had directed the compliment at some inanimate object or the pet chick or duck? Maybe still, he was playing with one of the baby apes. They were awfully adorable with their dark coats and loving gazes. 

Still, her eyes beckoned the hope that her own lips hadn’t yet mustered the courage too, though they easily and rather eagerly formed a widened grin.

“Who? Me or the family?” She giggles rather giddily, her tone effortlessly teasing. Of course, she was sincere in considering the animals her kin. “It is so good to hear your voice after hours of reading. What have you found yourself up to in the forest? I do hope you were not accosted or that you have managed to lose your way back to the camp.” The book is easily forgotten as it is pushed aside so that she may devote all of her attention to her dearest friend in the world.


End file.
